Our Absolute Balance
by Ninja19
Summary: Now that Riku has been chosen as keyblade master, Sora has to step up his game to match against Riku. Even though its a difficult task. But when someone from darkness, Vanitas, offers to train Sora to get stronger, will he do it? And just what are Vanitas' intentions, to capture Sora or make him fall into darkness? Or perhaps something else? Might change rated later. SoRiku! Canon!
1. Dark Encounter

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

.

.

I'm still debating which couple to pick... Sora/Riku or Sora/Vanitas... Hmmm? What do you guys think?!

.

* * *

Sora was walking near Twilight Town, trying to find any heartless or nobodies he could eliminate. But at last there was nothing.

He sighed. "There's not much to do now." He said aloud to himself, thinking. Ever since the Mark of Mastery Exam, Sora had been trying to train his hardest to improve his keyblade skills. Riku was chosen as the keyblade master so now Sora had to match up against him.

Sora since then devoted himself to doing missions and tasks to improve his strength, which was beginning to prove difficult. Instead of thinking negative Sora remain optimistic so he wouldn't be doubting himself.

"I can do it!" He exclaimed, determined.

"Can you?" a voiced called out.

Sora quickly summon his keyblade. "Who's there?" He looked around, only to see that there was nothing there.

Sora chuckled. "I must be exhausted. I'm starting to hear voices." He decided to go back to Yen Sid's Tower. As he was walking away, a black figure appeared from the shadows, smirking.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Sora arrived at Yen Sid's Tower, he saw Kairi and Lea practicing fighting outside. He smiled faintly before going inside the Tower.

As he closed the door, he saw Riku walking down the hall and grinned.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora greeted happily.

"Hey, Sora." Riku waved in a calm manner.

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to go to this new world with me and look around." He said hopefully, with hint of pleading in his voice.

Riku frowned. "Sorry Sora, but I'm real busy, I have to go on a important mission right now."

"Oh.. Well, I can join you if you want!" Sora offered with a lopsided smile.

Riku scratched the back of his neck. "... It's too dangerous Sora. Its better if you just stay here." Riku replied, sighing.

"Oh, okay..." Sora said sadly. He began walking away from his best friend, not wanting to hear what else Riku had to say. After all... everything had been said.

Riku raised his arm, attempting to call Sora back, but stopped. His hand made a fist and lowered to his side. He couldn't risk losing Sora, he was almost lost in darkness and Riku wouldn't let that happen again. He'd make sure it wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, Sora..." Riku whispered, apologetically. He hesitated, staring the way Sora went, then opened the door leading outside.

Sora walked upstairs with a solemn expression, deep down he was saddened. Riku had been very distant lately, and it made Sora think that he wanted nothing to do with him.

He entered his sparsely furnished room, stumbling towards his bed and falling on it with a thump. He failed to notice the mysterious figure that was leaning on the wall across the room, eyeing him.

"Why am I being left out? Why am I so weak!?" Sora demanded loudly, frustrated.

"You're only weak because you want to be." The strange figured replied.

Sora's eyes widened in fear, and he sat up quickly. "Who are you?" He questioned, his back hitting the wall, looking directly at the black-clad stranger. He couldn't see his face because of the mask he was wearing.

The stranger chuckled. "I've been call many names. But now I'm known as Vanitas."

"Vanitas?... Well, what do you want?" Sora shouted, wanting to know what business Vanitas had.

"I can't tell you, idiot. I'm just here to give you a proper greeting." Vanitas raised his hands to his mask and slowly took it off. Revealing himself to look exactly like Sora, except his hair was black and his eyes golden.

Sora gaped at what he was seeing. "I seen you before with young Xehanort!" Sora rushed up and ran towards the door, trying to get away. He tried to reach for the door knob, but he was stopped by Vanitas throwing him across the room.

"So you do remember me? I'm honored. I guess Ventus is still afraid of me." he stated with a grin, knowing that if Sora could see him it was because of Ventus's heart.

What? Who's Ventus?, Sora thought confused. Did he hurt someone else?, he continued thinking as anger was beginning to rise.

Sora gritted his teeth and summoned his keyblade, preparing for a fight.

"Easy, I'm just doing a greeting. Besides do you really want to battle someone from the darkness like me?" Vanitas asked with a serious tone.

"I will if it means defeating you! How did you even enter the tower? It prevents darkness from entering, it has a strong defense and protection." Sora question, gripping the keyblade with both his hands.

"For a keyblade wielder, you sure are stupid. I'm connected with Ventus's heart so since you have his heart, you have me as well, in a way. So I can enter undetected because of you." Vanitas explained smirking.

"What?.. He's in my heart?" Sora asked, shocked. He never knew someone else was in his heart, the brunette thought only Roxas would be inside since he's his nobody.

"Yeah. I'll prove it." Vanitas summoned his black keyblade, and stalked towards Sora.

"Get away!" Sora tried to attack, but Vanitas simply blocked it. Sora tried to yell for help as Vanitas was getting closer.

"Donald! Goofy! Kairi! Lea!" Sora screamed loudly, hoping someone could hear him.

Sora stepped back, only to be cornered at the wall near his bed. "Riku..." He called out lowly, fear getting the best of him as Vanitas kept coming closer. He was feeling hopeless since he couldn't defeat someone from the darkness. He didn't even know if he could anymore. Sora felt so weak as fear got the best of him.

Vanitas halted for a moment, sensing something. "Damn, I don't have much time. See you around Sora." He disappeared into a black portal but before he left he pointed the keyblade at Sora and fired a bolt of magic at him.

"What the hel-" He passed out, falling onto the bed. His keyblade slipped from his hands as Sora let it drop to the ground, vanishing.

* * *

"Sora!?" Someone shook him, causing the brunette to become wide awake.

"What?!" Sora bolted up from his sleep, shouting, summoning his keyblade again.

"Whoa! Easy Sora, it's just me, Lea. Get it memorized." Lea said, putting his arms in the air to indicate that there's no threat.

"What happened?" Sora asked while looking around the room, his keyblade vanishing since there was no danger.

"You tell me. We heard you shouting from your room. You okay?" Lea was concerned, both he and Kairi had heard Sora calling for help.

Suddenly Sora remembered what happened. His meeting with Vanitas!

"No, someone was here! It was Vanitas, he was in my room!" Sora panicked and was still confused. what did Vanitas want?

"Who's Vanitas? Sora, are you sure? We would have noticed if someone entered the tower." Lea didn't seem convinced, he and Kairi were outside and saw nothing strange or anyone entering the tower.

Sora narrowed his eyes. "I am serious! He was going to attack me with his keyblade. I don't know what he wanted, but he was here."

"But you were asleep, you could have dreamt it." Lea said, trying to calm Sora.

"He was here!" Sora fumed. Why didn't Lea believe him?

"Okay then, let's go to Yen Sid and see what he can do." Lea suggested, he didn't want to argue with Sora. He may have been the kindest guy but when you pissed him it was a different story. Never make a kind person angry, Lea knew that because of Kairi.

Sora nodded and rushed to the door to go find Yen Sid. He failed to noticed Lea's expression. Which had doubt.

Lea followed after him. He was wondering who Vanitas was, and he'd find out once Yen Sid explained everything.

When they arrived at Yen Sid's office they knocked. "Yen Sid, can we come in, it's really important?" Sora exclaimed, pounding his fist on the door loudly.

Lea quickly grabbed his wrist so Sora couldn't knock any further. "Sora, calm down. Maybe he's busy."

Sora narrowed his eyes, "What's your problem?! This could be very urgent! Why aren't you being serious?" Sora replied with a firm tone and pried his wrist from Lea's grasp.

"I am being serious, but I think you were just having a bad dream... A nightmare!" Lea admitted.

Sora's eyes widened in disbelief. "You think I'm making this up? That it was nothing but a dream? Well, it was real and I saw him!" He scoffed, hurt that Lea didn't believe him.

"Sora, I'm just-" Lea didn't finish as Yen Sid's door mysteriously opened, meaning that they could enter.

Sora didn't bother to look at Lea and entered the room. Lea sighed, entering right behind him. The office was large, the walls lined with shelves of books. Yen Sid was sitting behind his desk, waiting for them. "Sora, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Master Yen Sid, I saw someone named Vanitas in my room," Sora stated as he took a step forward.

Yen Sid's eyes widened. "Vanitas? Are you sure, Sora?" He stood up and started to become concerned.

"Yes! Who is Vanitas?" Sora asked. He had never heard of him and only saw a glimpse of Vanitas once.

"He was created by embodiment of the darkness in Ventus's heart and was Master Xehanort's creation," He explained. Lea gaped at hearing that, someone like Vanitas was in the tower.

Sora gasped, "What? So he's with Xehanort, the main one?!"

"Yes, but he was defeated by Aqua, another keyblade wielder, long ago. It could be possible that Xehanort had brought Vanitas back somehow." Yen Sid stroke his long beard thinking. "If what you say is true, Sora, then how was he able to get inside the tower? The spells are strong enough to stop even Xehanort from entering or coming nearby. Unless something here has Vanitas linked in a way that can make him undetectable?" He mused.

When Yen Sid said the last part Sora tensed. He knew why then? 'I'm connected with Ventus's heart so since you have his heart, you have me as well, in a way. So I can enter undetected because of you.' He remembered Vanitas saying those words.

So it's because of me, Sora thought deeply, frowning.

"What would happened if we found the link?" Sora asked curiously.

"We would have to destroy it, we can't have something here that's from pure darkness. It could only make Vanitas stronger and he could easily taint the other keyblade wielders with his darkness," Yen Sid replied seriously.

Sora gulped nervously. So if they find out I'm the link to Vanitas, would I be destroyed? Sora thought. He was now worried about his life and what would be the outcome of everything.

"Is that necessary?" Sora spoke up boldly.

Both Lea and Yen Sid looked at Sora, shocked. "What do you mean, is it necessary? Of course it is! The life of others could be at stake, don't you care at all!" Lea yelled at Sora. His anger rose at the thought that Sora would ask such a question.

"Sora, do you know something?" Yen Sid walked towards Sora, waiting for an answer.

"No!" Sora exclaimed quickly. "I mean, no. It's just, maybe it wasn't real, maybe it was a nightmare. I've been having nightmares lately," He admitted. "And I don't want to make a big deal out of this just because it was a stupid nightmare," Sora lied smoothly.

"Very well. If something like this occurs again, tell me. Before it's too late." Yen Sid warned.

"I will. Sorry to trouble you, Master Yen Sid. The nightmare must have gotten the best of me." Sora grimaced.

"Do be aware then." Yen Sid went back to his desk and sat down, while both Sora and Lea left the room.

Sora was deep in thought about the situation and Vanitas, but he was abruptly interrupted when Lea called, "Sora?!"

"Yeah?"

"What was that about?" Lea raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Sora pretended not to know what he was talking about because he couldn't trust anyone about this right now. Well maybe Riku. But Riku only.

Lea huffed, "I mean you got offended earlier because I didn't believe you. And now you said it was a nightmare?! What gives?"

"Maybe you were right, it was just a nightmare. I shouldn't even be worried." Sora chuckled half heartedly, lying. He needed to think of something, how to stop Vanitas.

"I'm getting tired and need to rest. I'll see you later, Lea." Sora said. leaving to return to his room.

Lea didn't believe Sora, he knew there was something else going on. But what?

* * *

**Author's Note...** I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating any of my other stories! Its been like what? a month or two... I feel awful. So Sorry its cause of dang summer school, I regret taking it now... But its almost over one more month to go! Then back to normal! But I'll try this week to update a chapter to my other stories! I recently been getting ideas as well so that's a help! Anyways back to this story, I dreamt it and decided to right about it! Hope you enjoy!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	2. Memories being Reality

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

.

.

Its been decided! Sora/Riku! But some people pm me that they wanted Vanitas/Sora... so after thinking on it, the first part will have slight Vansor then after that Soriku. To make everyone happy!

Also this chapter might be confusing so read sharply!

_Italics- Ventus and Vanitas talking in the dream (Note: Sora is dreaming of Ventus' memories and seeing them like they were real, but he isn't aware that there Ventus' memories just yet.)_

.

* * *

As Sora was in bed sleeping he was having various dreams of someone he never seen before. He was stirring in his slumber, moving back and fourth, confused by what was going on. He could see it as if he was inside his own mind.

_...Dreaming..._

_"Its you?! Who are you, and why do you keep following me?"_ _a blonde teen identical to Roxas shouted, while looking at the boy in the mask. _

Sora could see everything clearly in his dream. It was like he was watching his memories, expect they weren't his. Whose were they? "Is that Roxas?," Sora wondered, looking at the mysterious blonde teen. He was in his dream but he was a phantom, no one seemed to notice him as he walked around and saw the strangers. "They can't see me?"

_"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" The masked boy said, chuckling cynically. _

Sora's eyes widened. He knew who it was. Vanitas! "Why am I dreaming this?" Sora said to himself. He never once saw Vanitas in person before, today being the first time, so how was it possible? He watched the others closely, going closer to hear their conversation.

_"I've had enough of your games. Tell me who you are or else!" The stranger said angrily, summoning his keyblade. _

_"Ventus, Ventus, Ventus. You're making this too easy." Vanitas mocked, smirking, and also summoned his black keyblade. _

"Ventus? Where have I heard of that name before?" Sora pondered, looking at the others who were going to engage in a fight. "Oh yeah. Vanitas mention him? So that's him... Ventus..." He looked at the blonde teen across him. "He looks so much like Roxas." Why is that?

_"You shouldn't take me so lightly! I'll defeat you!" Ventus replied, determined. He rushed at Vanitas, ready to attack him, but suddenly Vanitas disappeared. "What the? Where did you go?!" He looked around alarmed. _

_Vanitas appeared behind him, smirking._

Sora gaped. "Ventus looked out, behind you!" He shouted to Ventus, but Sora forgot he couldn't be heard either.

_Vanitas struck Ventus with his keyblade from behind, causing him to crash to the ground. "AHHH!"_

"Ventus!" Sora rushed to him, concerned by his injury. As he tried to grab him, his hands went through Ventus. "How can I be dreaming this?! It looks so real and feels like I'm actually here!" Sora exclaimed. What was going on? Was this a dream or something more?!

_"So what was that about you defeating me, Ventus?" Vanitas sneered, as he stalked towards the helpless blonde on the ground. "You can't even defeat a simple heartless or unversed, so what makes you think you can defeat me, someone from pure darkness?" Vanitas scoffed. _

_"I may not defeat you now, but I know deep down you're afraid of me because of my light." Ventus stated, coughing from the blow he'd just taken. He slowly stumbled up, hold the keyblade tightly. _

_Vanitas growled. "Such mighty words for someone so weak." _

_"Weak or not, I will stop you!" Ventus aimed the keyblade at him in a swift movement. Vanitas managed to block the attack in a nick of time. Both keyblades clashed against each other, both equally matched in strength. _

Sora was amazed that Ventus didn't give up, but kept trying and trying. Even though he didn't stand a chance against Vanitas he didn't give up. "Ventus..." he whispered with empathy.

_"You just can't give up." Vanitas got the upper hand with the keyblade as he swung harder. Ventus jumped back to avoid the attack this time._

_"I won't," he rushed to try to hit Vanitas and used the same move Vanitas did when he attacked earlier, he disappeared. Vanitas was caught off guard as Ventus appeared right in front of him, striking him with all his strength! _

_The mask slowly fell from Vanitas' head, breaking in the process. Ventus turned around to finally see who was wearing the mask. But was shocked to see Vanitas' face and darkness was suddenly overflowing from him. _

_"Just who are you?" _

_"Vanitas! And now we will have to be joined together." His darkness burst out everywhere, consuming Ventus in the process, his keyblade vanishing. _

Sora's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Did this really happen in reality or was it merely a dream? Or, both. "I want to wake up now!" Sora declared, frightened. This was beginning to become a nightmare.

_Ventus began to panic, "What is this?" His feet began sinking into the darkness towards the ground. "HELP! I can't get out!" Ventus screeched, struggling to escape. _

_"Don't fight it, just embrace it." Vanitas smirked triumphantly. _

Sora sprinted to Ventus, trying to help. "Ventus fight it! You can beat the darkness!" He tried to grabbed the blonde only to once again go through him. "I feel so useless," Sora thought, frustrated. He clenched his fists bitterly.

_"Aqua, Terra! Anyone!" Ventus screamed, his voice starting to get hoarse as he sank deeper into the darkness, reaching to his shoulders already. _

_"It's useless to call for help now. No one will help you." _

Sora growled in anger. "Leave him alone! Why are you doing this, he never did anything to you!" He fumed, narrowing his eyes at Vanitas, but it was worthless since Vanitas couldn't see him.

_"AHHH! Someone please help!" Ventus' head was swallowed up by the darkness, the last thing that was seen was Ventus' pained expression. _

"NOO! VENTUS!" Sora knelt on the ground, but Ventus was already gone, along with the darkness. Sora began to tear up. Watching everything was extremely painful. This was the first time he'd experienced such a dreadful dream... No, this nightmare.

_"Someone got emotional!" Vanitas mocked looking at Sora _

Sora's eyes widened as he heard Vanitas, he turned around. "You can see me?" He answered in disbelief. How was that possible? Weren't these memories?

_"Yeah, I can. Too bad Ventus couldn't, he was too much of a coward to face me." Then Vanitas grinned evilly, "What you just saw was the past and you're going to relive it. __Now its your turn to suffer the same fate." _

"What?" Before Sora knew what he meant he was starting to be consumed by darkness as well, randomly forming around him. "No! Stop it!" He couldn't summon his keyblade at all. Well, at least in his dream he couldn't.

_"I will be part of you soon." Vanitas announced as he watched Sora being engulfed by darkness. _

"HELP!" Sora screamed as the darkness overcame him, not seeing light anymore.

_...Dream Ended..._

"Sora?!" Riku shook Sora roughly to wake him up, causing Sora to swiftly sit up, gasping and panting out of breath, sweat streaming down his face as a few tears manage to escape his eyes. He looked like he had been crying for awhile without realizing it.

"What's wrong, Sora? Were you having a nightmare?" Riku asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder, unaware of the devastated state Sora was in.

"Riku? Is that you?" Sora couldn't tell who it was since its too dark, but he knew it was his best friend because Riku knew how to comfort him. And the window in the wall showed nothing but moonlight from the outside, brightly illuminating the silver hair that only Riku would have.

"Yeah, you okay? I heard you yelling." Riku stood up to turn the room's light on, his eyes widening as he saw Sora's watery face. "What happened?!" He exclaimed, rushing to Sora's side.

"Nothing... Just a bad dream." Sora wiped his tears away, ashamed that Riku caught him having a bad dream. Riku didn't have bad dreams so Sora shouldn't get them either.

"Want to talk about it?" Riku hugged Sora to comfort him, it hurt seeing Sora like that. It wasn't normal for him to have bad dreams, in fact it was rare.

"No, just silly stuff. Don't worry about it." Sora smiled faintly, putting his arm around Riku to return the hug. It did make Sora feel better, as if he wasn't alone.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Riku didn't believe him, he pulled away to look at Sora directly, but he caught him staring at the wall across the room, as if double checking whether something was there or not.

"What are you looking at?" Riku questioned looking at the wall also. He had heard about the earlier incident from Lea. It had Riku worried, Sora could be in great danger.

"Just making sure that I'm finally relaxed. But I'm okay Riku, you shouldn't worry too much," Sora grinned releasing Riku and laying back down with his arms behind his neck.

Riku sighed. "I can't help it. I'm worried about you. Is there anything I can help you with?" he offered.

Sora bit his lip, embarrassed by what he was about to ask, "Can you sleep with me?" He said, then rushed out, "Just for tonight I mean. If it's not too much trouble."

"Sure." Riku smiled softly, getting up to turn off the lights and walking back to the bed to lay besides Sora.

"Oh, you can take the bed Riku, I'll sleep on the floor." Sora was about to get up but stopped when Riku grabbed his arm.

"I don't mind, Sora. Its like when we were children, remember we would sleep in each other's beds? I would protect you from your nightmares," Riku stated, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah those were the best. You were like my dream catcher because I never I had a bad dream when you would sleep with me," Sora giggled.

There was silence after that until Sora spoke up. "How did you find out I was yelling anyway, you're in the upper level above me." Sora questioned, there was no way Riku could have heard him from his room.

"I wanted to check up on you since I didn't have a chance to see you much all day," Riku admitted, yawning, and started getting comfy on the bed. "Its a good thing I did."

"Thanks Riku, what would I do without you." Sora cheekily smiled, his heart warming from hearing that. Then he laid back down on the bed, scooting near the edge to give Riku plenty of space.

"Why are you so far away?" Riku raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I just thought I should give you space..."

Riku rolled his eyes and brought Sora closer to him, not close enough for their bodies press together, but close enough to see each other's faces closely. Its a good thing it was dark, because a blush spread across Sora's cheeks as Riku lifted the sheets to cover them and then put his arm around Sora's shoulder.

"Just like when we were kids." Riku whispered. It had been long time since they slept together and didn't feel awkward at all, both were actually comfortable about it.

"Yeah... Thank you, Riku. Night," Sora said appreciatively, slowly dosing off. He felt better now that someone was near him, and was happy that it was Riku. He was the only person he could really count on.

Sora for sure would think about his dream tomorrow and find out what it meant, if those were actually memories. But for now he can just sleep without worrying since Riku was next to him.

"Anytime, Sora. Night." Riku brought him closer and tightened his hold on Sora, gently. He smiled when he heard Sora snoring peacefully. It looked like he wouldn't have a bad dream this time.

"I'll protect you, Sora. I promise." Riku stated seriously, and was starting to fall asleep, holding Sora protectively until he heard something coming from the wall across the room.

Riku didn't move from where he was, but glanced at the wall. After not hearing anything else he brushed it off and went back to falling asleep. But something was telling him to keep an eye on Sora from now on.

* * *

**Author's Note...** Sorry if this chapter sounded confusing, the dream part at least. If you guys don't understand feel free to ask me so I can explain. And I'm so getting into this story, I got a cool idea for the next chapter already! Sora is going to think about his dream and what it meant. Also Vanitas makes another appearance to Sora...

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	3. How could you?

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

.

'...' Thinking

.

* * *

Sora's eyes fluttered open, softly, as the sunlight was hitting him directly in his face. He groaned, exhausted, and tried to go back to sleep since he was still drained from last night. Then Sora suddenly remembered nightmare he had. He needed to figure out what exactly it was and why it happened.

But for now Sora decided to worry about that later, because he wanted to thank Riku for waking him up and comforting him. The brunette smiled and sat up so he could wake up his best friend.

He turned around, "Hey, Riku, wake-" Sora halted when he realized Riku was no longer in the bed. In fact, his half of the bedside of the sheets were neatly folded.

"Up..." Sora finished, frowning. He was a little disappointed, but honestly what did he expect? That Riku would be there next to him, laughing and pulling pranks on him? No, it wasn't like back when they were kids, it was different now. Both were mature and had responsibilities, there was no time for silliness anymore.

"He probably had an important mission to go on." He spoke out loud, bitterness coursing through his voice. Sora shook his head, firmly, and got up from the bed to stretch. He needed to do more training if he ever wanted to match up against Riku.

He walked to the door and opened it. But before he stepped out he glanced at the wall, and seeing nothing, he left the room.

Sora decided to go in the dinning room to eat breakfast since he was feeling hungry, then he would head to another world for training. When he reached the dining room, it was filled with chattering and laughter that suddenly stopped when Sora entered. Mickey was talking to Goofy and Donald, while Kairi was sitting next to Lea, and Riku was with them... Laughing.

The brunette was confused by the sudden silence that roamed across the room. "What's wrong, guys?" he questioned with a hint of concern. Sora suddenly felt like a complete stranger.

Kairi was the first to talk, "Sora, good morning!" She smiled but it looked forced, and Sora knew it due to being friends with her for a long time.

"How did you sleep?" Lea asked, causing the others to look at him surprise by the straight forward question. Which indicated that they knew what happened last night. But the only person who knew about his nightmare was Riku. No, he wouldn't...

'He told them', Sora thought. His breath was beginning to hitch and his whole body started to tremble, his hands becoming sweaty. How could Riku tell them?

"Fine. I'm heading out for training now," Sora replied, not feeling hungry anymore. He turn around to leave the room, walking quickly. He suddenly felt like an outcast and it hurt him deeply. Everyone was looking at Sora differently, like he was not okay. But what hurt Sora more was the fact that Riku told everyone, it was supposed to be a secret. Sora's heart was beginning to ache.

As Sora reached to the end of the hall that had the way out, he was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist. "Sora, wait!" He didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to, but that wasn't going to stop him.

He glared at Riku. "How could you tell everyone?!" Sora shouted, his eyes getting watery as he gritted his teeth.

Seeing the anger in Sora's eyes made Riku feel guilty. "Sora, I'm sorry. I was worried about you and I just wanted the others to-" Riku was cut off, harshly.

"To what?! Feel sorry for me, to look after me! Do you see what you have done?! They looked at me differently, like I'm imagining everything. The nightmares and seeing Vanitas." Sora was not stupid, he knew for a fact that Lea told Riku about his meeting with Vanitas. "Now they're going to be watching me. I'm not weak, so you had no right to tell anyone! I trusted you, Riku, and you told everyone. I never told anyone about your struggle with darkness! The fact that you're still afraid it will consume you again!" A few tears manage to slip down Sora's cheeks. He couldn't hold it in anymore, it pained him too much. He felt betrayed.

Riku was beyond speechless. Sora had never yelled at him before, it was always the other way around. Riku suddenly felt awful. Sora was his best friend and the only person in the whole world Riku trusted. Riku would tell Sora his secrets and fears, and Sora wouldn't tell a soul. But Riku on the other hand? What did he do? He told everyone, and he had no right to. Massive guilt overcame him, he had just broken Sora's trust. "Sora, I-"

"Just forget it." Sora yanked his hand from Riku's grip and didn't bother to look at him as he turned around. Opening the big door and heading outside, the door slam echoing, and leaving Riku in massive turmoil with himself.

"Fuck!" Riku cussed loudly as he punched the stone wall besides him, not caring about the pain that was inflicted on his hand. The last thing he saw was Sora crying and that was something he never wanted to do again.

Riku gritted his teeth and fisted his hand as he punched the stone wall the second time, ignoring the pain once again, along with the blood droplets that fell onto the floor.

Everything was his fault. Riku fucked up.

* * *

Sora quickly went to another world. He didn't know which one he was going to, but he didn't care. He just needed to get away from the tower. From everyone, especially Riku.

The brunette quickly wiped away the tears that he couldn't hold back any longer. He couldn't believe he cried, he wasn't supposed to.

Sora took a deep breath and exhaled so he could calm himself down. Now wasn't the time to be sad and gloomy, Sora needed to train to become stronger. So no one could see him as a weakling and come to his aid.

When Sora finally calmed down he looked around his surroundings and knew automatically where he was. Radiant Garden.

Sora called out his keyblade as this world was known for having heartless the most. "Finally a challenge." He ran towards the town and grinned when he saw a familiar friend fighting a couple of heartless.

"Hey Leon!" Sora greeted as he slashed a heartless with no effort and stood behind Leon, back to back as they both eyed the black little monsters.

"Sora? Why am I not surprised," Leon smirked, glancing behind to look at the young keyblade wielder.

"Aww, come on. Admit that you're happy to see me!" Sora also glanced back, lifting his chin up to show a wide smile to Leon.

Leon rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the heartless that were in front of him, as did Sora. "Maybe someday," Leon said as he defeated a heartless that came to attack him. His weapon, or as he called it, the gunblade, was his best choice of weapons.

"How thoughtful of you," Sora said trying to be annoyed, but he snickered in the process, blowing his fake expression. He attacked two more heartless and saw that they were decreasing, rather quickly.

"Am I?" Leon killed the last heartless as he spoke in a nonchalant voice.

Sora panted. He wasn't tired... Was he? He was somewhat hungry, maybe he shouldn't have skipped breakfast. After regaining his breath, Sora put away his keyblade.

"Tired?" Leon questioned, eyebrow raised.

Sora shook his head. "Nah, I just got caught up in the moment," he lied smoothly, grinning.

Leon didn't seem convinced, but he wasn't going to press on. "I see. So what brings you here?"

"Training." Sora answered, shortly. "This world has a lot of heartless, so might as well train here!"

"Point taken. Well, if you're here to train then I suggest you go to the other side of Radiant Garden." Leon pointed to the other direction that led farther away. "There are stronger heartless than the ones we just defeated, and possibly nobodies. There's no point in defeating them if they're outside the town. My main priority is protecting here inside the town."

"Thanks for the tip, I'll take them down!" Sora smiled, determined, and summoned his keyblade. Leon nodded, and watched Sora starting to run to the direction he was told to go. He seemed too eager to get there.

"What an energetic kid. Too energetic." It would have sounded rude to strangers, but if you were a friend to Leon it was a compliment.

As Leon was about to look for more heartless since he was on patrol, he heard someone call out, "LEON!" He turned to see Yuffie running towards him in full speed.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" Leon asked. Yuffie was on lookout in the computer room, looking where the heartless would appear in the screen, showing the heartless location in Radiant Garden. If any were to be spotted she would have to send someone to patrol. Therefore, if she is out in the computer room that would indicate that something must have happened?

"The.. the-" Yuffie panted, out of breath, but she tried to ignored it. "The computer.. it went haywire. I thought it wasn't working so I unplugged it but when I connected back it didn't make sense!"

"What do you mean?" Leon was getting frustrated. Yuffie wasn't making sense.

"Instead of couple of heartless on an area shown on-screen, it showed an enormous black splotch, as if the computer made the ink mistake. But it's not! Something is out there!" She exclaimed quickly.

"Where is the location?!" There was no time to lose, they had to be prepared for anything.

Yuffie pointed to the direction that Sora went moments ago. "Over there!"

Leon's eyes widened in surprise, "What!? Sora went over there! Come on let's go!"

* * *

Sora kept running, he was almost there. He passed some trees and saw that he was already at the edge of town but saw nothing, except a forest.

"Where are they?" Did Leon make a mistake? "I didn't know there was a forest here," Sora mused, watching the dark green trees. "Maybe they're in the forest."

Just as he step into the forest, he felt something... Coldness and shocking? What the hell? Sora thought his mind was messing with him because of hunger so he continued entering deeper in forest. Then he didn't feel the shocking anymore. Weird?

Sora stopped at a certain area where there was nothing but grassland in the middle, trees surrounding him. He looked around and saw no heartless, not even nobodies.

"Really? What waste of time..." Sora sighed, lowering down his keyblade that he was holding in defense mode just in case anything came to attack him.

Suddenly Sora felt at ease. He was tired from last night, but he didn't want to admit it to Leon. He didn't want to worry others. Right now, what was on Sora's mind was the dream... Well, nightmare. What exactly was it? What did it mean? Sora didn't know...

"I don't know anything!" Sora exclaimed as he fisted his hands in frustration. How was he suppose to figured out anything or talk to anyone about it if they thought he was making it up in his freaking mind? "I bet no one believes me... not even Riku. They probably just think my nightmares are about darkness and that I'm getting afraid of it. But its not that.

"Its not that..." Sora repeated in a whisper.

"Then what is it?" An amused voice questioned behind Sora. The brunette gritted his teeth angrily, knowing full well the voice that spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Sora turned around, anger was getting the best out of him. Usually he wouldn't get angry because it wasn't in his nature, but lately everyone was making him so mad. And the person who started it all was across from him. Vanitas... the evil keyblade wielder.

"You!" Sora growled and raised his keyblade. "What do you want from me?! Leave me alone!" He shouted.

"Too soon to say. But the real questioned is, What do you want, Sora?'" Vanitas inquired, smirking.

That was enough for Sora to snap. He ran towards Vanitas, not caring what would happen to the look-alike, seeing that Vanitas was not wearing his helmet this time. Looking at those golden eyes that had nothing but sheer amusement.

"Like I'll tell someone like you!" He replied, no, he stated.

Sora swung his keyblade to attack Vanitas, but was met with another keyblade, clashing against one another. The same one that Sora saw yesterday when he was about to be attack by Vanitas. Sora's eyes widened in realization as he examined Vanitas' black keyblade. Why hadn't he noticed before? It was the exact same one as his dream. That can't be possible? Well, it could be if they were memories... But even so, it was a long time ago, how can Vanitas still have the same keyblade after so long.

'I would have gotten a new stronger one by now," Sora thought, 'So why didn't he do that?' He continued thinking. Something wasn't adding up.

Vanitas was defeated long time ago by Aqua as Sora recalls Master Yen Sid telling him. Right? Sora didn't know for sure if Xehanort actually brought Vanitas back, it was a possibility but no one but Vanitas knew the answer.

The main question that was filtering in his mind, just became the most important one.

"Just where did you come from?" Sora asked.

* * *

**Author's Note...** I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I was supposed to updated this chapter three Sunday's ago but my mind slipped with summer school. Sorry... Anyways I'm done with summer school and now back to regular college, sucks... This week was the first week of college so I adjusted to my schedule again so back to normal! Now I can update often!

Anyways, if this chapter sounds confusing, or you guys don't understand feel free to ask me so I can explain.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	4. The Deal

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

.

'...' Thinking

.

* * *

"Just where did you come from?" Sora asked, glaring at him.

Vanitas made a dark smirk that sent shivers down Sora's spine; fear was getting the best out of him. He was facing a strong opponent, after all.

"Do you really want to know, Sora?" Vanitas inquired as he jumped back with his keyblade still in defense.

Sora licked his lips, his throat somewhat dried. Did he really want to know? He had enough problems as it is. Training twice as hard, everyone looking at him differently, and lastly, Riku's betrayal. Can Sora handle Vanitas?

"Yes!" Sora stated, "Where did you come from?!" He repeated, raising his keyblade to Vanitas.

"That's too bad. I can't tell you anyway." Vanitas chuckled as he put his black keyblade over his shoulder in a calm manner. "I've been watching you the past few days, Sora. I have to say you're pathetic."

Sora gritted his teeth in anger; he knows he has been pathetic but for someone- a complete stranger to tell him that, only made Sora furious.

"Always calling yourself weak, getting frustrated for stupid little reasons. Hah, you make me laugh!" He continued mocking the brunette. "Grow some fucking spine! Quit giving yourself self-pity."

Something inside Sora snapped as he lunged towards Vanitas to attack him. Swinging his weapon at him, but before Sora could register Vanitas did the same. In one swift motion he knocked Sora's keyblade from his hands as the brunette stumbled backwards onto the ground by the pressure. Sending the weapon across the ground before disappearing. It seemed as if there was no effort for Vanitas to put when fighting against Sora.

Sora tried to get up, but failed when Vanitas harshly lay his foot on his chest to keep Sora from getting up. Then Vanitas pointed his weapon few inches away from Sora's face, directly aiming at him.

Oh no...

'Am I going to die?' Sora thought, scared. He was still young and had many things he wanted to do in life. He didn't think someone like Vanitas would be the one to finish him off.

* * *

Leon and Yuffie quickly rushed to the direction Sora headed, near the edge of the town. But there was no sight of Sora yet.

"Where is he?" Leon looked around but there was nothing; he was beginning to get worried.

"The computer screen showed that it was a little farther going inside the forest." When Yuffie tried to go forward she got shocked by what felt like lighting. "AHH!" she screamed as she moved back quick before any more damage could inflict on her.

Leon sprinted to Yuffie. "What's wron-"

"Get back!" Yuffie shouted, "There's something there. It shocked me like lighting." What was it?

"What?" Leon halted, and grabbed his gunblade as he swung forward. Colliding with what appear to be a dark shield. "A barrier? So, there's a barrier surrounding this area, now I can sense that its darkness." Leon continued swinging towards the dark shield, only to meet with zapping sounds that inflicted towards his gunblade.

"What do we do? Do you think Sora is in the other side?" Yuffie asked as she tossed her big weapon, a shuriken, to the barrier. Only to once again hear zapping noises and see sparks flying out. Her weapon returned to her when she grabbed it in midair.

Leon wanted to think that Sora wasn't there, that he left off to another world. But the odds were slim since Sora came in this direction.

"He's in there... We have to find a way in!" Leon continued attacking the barrier, hoping he could break it or at least do damage to it. 'This is strong darkness'_,_ Leon thought. 'Who cast this?'

"We can't break it Leon..." Yuffie said as she lowered her weapon. "This darkness in this shield is too powerful."

"What do you propose we do then?! There is something out there, and by the looks of this barrier it's a strong enemy! Do you want to leave Sora in there?!" Leon stopped attacking as he narrowed his eyes to Yuffie. He was surprised Yuffie was giving up so easily, it isn't like her.

"No!... But we can't do anything else." Yuffie frowned. She saw that Leon was worried and slight angry, the question was with whom. Her or himself?

"There has to be a way in!" Leon argued.

"Leon-"

"You don't understand Yuffie, I sent Sora here. I just thought there would be heartless or nobodies..." Leon sighed, heavily. "If I knew someone from darkness was there I wouldn't have told Sora about it!" Leon began to feel guilty.

"Sora can handle it, Leon." Yuffie countered, she was disappointed at Leon for not having faith in Sora. Sora was stronger fighter in Yuffie's point of view.

"I know, but I have a bad feeling that Sora is dealing with someone we never encountered before." Leon explained as he looked at the direction Sora went.

"Why do you say that?" Yuffie questioned.

"This barrier is different, it's a dark shield but there's another spell cast within. Never seen anything like this before." Leon was wondering who could it be, since most of the organization was gone other than the new members that united from Xehanort's selves.

"I noticed something was off." Yuffie gazed up; suddenly they heard noises behind them. "We have company." She whispered, and saw from the corners of her eyes, many nobodies surrounding them. More than usual.

Leon turned around and saw nobodies appeared out of nowhere. "We don't have time for this. We have to find a way inside and get Sora out of there." He raised his gunblade as Yuffie did the same with her weapon. They were trapped, the nobodies in front of them as the dark shield was behind them.

Leon saw what Yuffie wanted to do. "No, Yuffie, you go and call for back up. Call Sora's friends; Riku and Mickey, they might know a way to break the barrier. I'll deal with these creatures on my own." It will be a challenge but Leon can do it.

"But Leon-" She was caught off.

"No buts. Just leave and call for help, before its too late." Leon ordered as he attacked a nobody to give Yuffie a chance to escape. "Hurry!"

Yuffie nodded and jumped on her enemies' head to get away quickly. Being a sneaky ninja had many advantages for her to escape in situations like these.

Yuffie left to call for help, hoping that Leon can handle the nobodies on his own.

* * *

Vanitas' eyes widened and slightly lower his keyblade, he saw that Sora was giving up and admitted defeat. "You're not going to die." He stepped back so his foot wasn't on Sora's chest anymore.

Sora frowned, "How did you know what I was thinking?!" He asked with a hint of surprise in his tone.

Vanitas' rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I told you before, I'm in Ventus' heart but since you have it, I'm in your heart as well. I can feel your emotions, know what you're thinking, and know exactly where you're at." He explained.

Sora gaped. "In other words... You stalk me!" He exclaimed loudly. "Uggh.. That's horrible, get out of my heart! I don't want you; I don't want darkness within me!" Sora growled and quickly rose from the ground.

Vanitas glared at Sora angrily, he gritted his teeth as he clenched his hands into fists. Gripping his keyblade harder, he was furious that Sora would even tell him such a thing.

"Why you little brat! Who do you think you're talking too!" Vanitas snarled as he spitted those words out like venom.

"Who cares you're just someone from the darkness. Someone that needs to be defeated." Sora called out his keyblade once again, preparing for a fight.

'Interesting. This kid is different, not like Ventus. Maybe he will be fun.' Vanitas thought.

"You're going to make this more fun! Tell you what, how about I make you a deal?" Vanitas offered as he smirked, swinging his keyblade back and forth.

Sora was taken aback, what was Vanitas planning. "I don't make deals with darkness. So, No!" He raised his keyblade.

"C'mon, you didn't even hear me out," Vanitas raised one of his eyebrows, and shook his head as he pressed his lips together with a slight frown. Before it faded into a twisted smile, "Don't you want to be stronger?"

Sora had his gaze on Vanitas, he was surprised by the sudden question. He furrowed his brows together in thought, confusion written all over his face before he realized that Vanitas knows what's he's thinking. He knows what Sora really wants...

"...I do." Sora whispered audibly. "But not by darkness." He lowered down his keyblade.

"Don't tell me you rather train the hard way? By the way, how has that been going for you so far?" Vanitas questioned, grinning.

Sora sighed frustrated and looked down the floor. Vanitas was right, training was getting harder and harder. Who knows how long it will take for Sora to get stronger? Days, weeks, months, or maybe even years... Sora didn't want to wait that long, he couldn't.

"Not to good," Sora admitted honestly.

"Besides don't you want to beat what's his name...Riku?" Vanitas inquired.

Sora snapped his eyes upwards to Vanitas, shocked at hearing his best friend's name. Did he know Riku? As Sora was about to speak Vanitas spoke up.

"What? Why so shock? That's what you been thinking about lately, beating Riku."

"I'm not! I don't want to beat him; I just want to match up against him. Quit twisting my words around! What do you know!?" Sora fumed as he clenched his fists, gripping his weapon harshly.

Vanitas chuckled, "I know a lot. Every time you see Riku you feel anger, jealousy, dejected. I have to say you deceive a lot Sora."

Sora gritted his teeth, "That's not true. I'm not listening to you anymore!" With that Sora left running, trying to get away from Vanitas.

Vanitas sighed exasperated as he saw Sora running away. He swiftly appeared in front of Sora, preventing him from going any forward, "Do you always run away from the truth?" He mocked.

"No, because it's not the truth!" Sora countered, and swung his keyblade to attack his look alike. "Just leave me alone. I don't need this." Vanitas easily dodge the attack by stepping back.

"Just listen to the deal. Quit making this harder!" Vanitas sneered. Can Sora really listen to the deal?

"Alright... What's the deal?" Sora asked in defeat, it couldn't hurt to ask. He was surprise Vanitas, someone from pure darkness, would make him deal? What was he trying to do? Trick him? Kill him? There could be many reasons.

"If you truly desire to be stronger I'll train you." Vanitas said with a Cheshire grin.

"What?.." Sora replied speechless. He didn't expect Vanitas to say that, that was the last thing he ever expected. Why would he offer Sora a deal like that? In other words he wanted to help Sora. But the question was why?

"It almost sounds like you want to help me?" Sora stated but it sounded more like a question. 'Is he being serious?' Sora thought.

"You'll come in handy, so what do you say?"

Sora glared at Vanitas, "I don't want to help you in anything! I won't join with darkness!" He hissed.

"Easy there, you won't. When I need your help you'll know when the time comes. I'll help you in training, and then you can be strong like me. You can even beat Riku. That's something you always wanted to do, well?" Vanitas raised his hand towards the brunette, waiting for Sora to shake his hand as to settle the deal.

For a moment Sora refused, but realized that he can get stronger, especially if Vanitas was going to help him. Maybe it won't be so bad... Although, Sora kind of forgotten the nightmare he had yesterday, well, at least not thinking about it on this particular moment. Which was bad...

"Okay then. Its a deal. You're just going to train me, and that's it. Any funny business and I'm out!" Sora warned. "I'm not afraid to tell the others about you." He threatened.

"Aren't you afraid of what they'll do, if they find out it's because of you I can enter in the tower?" Vanitas smirked; Sora's threat made him laugh yet was slightly amazed by his boldness.

Sora snarled, he forgot that was one of the major reasons he didn't want anyone else to know about Vanitas. "I don't care what happens to me. I rather tell them if it means getting rid of you." Sora replied scowling. He knows what Vanitas wanted to do and he wouldn't be fool so easily.

Vanitas was taken aback, "You're not an idiot as you seem. I'm surprise, Sora. Fine, I won't do anything." Vanitas lied smoothly, his hand still at the same place waiting for Sora to settle the deal. What kind a person would Vanitas be if he didn't do a deal and wouldn't lie about it?

Sora glanced Vanitas' hand, debating. If Vanitas does help Sora, he could get stronger and finally match up against Riku. No longer needing help from others. Sora raised his hand slowly, and grabbed a hold onto Vanitas'.

Shaking each other's hands, slowly, finally making the deal as they both glared at one another. Suddenly Vanitas' lips quirked upwards into a twisted smile, making Sora gulped nervously.

What was Vanitas next move?

* * *

**Author's Note...** I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner, this story has me on writer's block as well. Seriously all my ideas have flown away somewhere. I'm behind in updating other stories... Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter in the time being! I started playing kingdom hearts 2.5 and started thinking about Vanitas! So I knew what I had to write in this chapter! Now that the deal was made what will happen?

Anyways, if this chapter sounds confusing, or you guys don't understand feel free to ask me so I can explain.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	5. Trust No One

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

.

'...' Thinking

.

* * *

Darkness entered Sora as they shook hands, coldness suddenly overcame him. The black and purple smokiness disappearing as it continued to enter Sora, who bit his lips tightly and shut his eyes, it was painful. The darkness was making him physically weak, consuming him with sudden pain that roamed all over his body.

Even though it was only seconds to Sora, it felt longer and he couldn't take it anymore. Sora's eyes widened and yanked his hand away from Vanitas. "What was that?!" He questioned, and at the same time backing away. Glaring at Vanitas as he examined his own hand. Nothing seems to be wrong with it, but the aching was still present.

"Relax. It's just extra boost for when you really need it," Vanitas smirked. He was telling the truth but there was more too in than he led on, but he wasn't going to tell Sora.

Frowning, Sora didn't know if he could trust Vanitas. He also didn't like the fact that darkness entered his body; he was supposed to be only light nothing else, especially not darkness. What would the others say when they find out that he was holding darkness within? The thought did bother him, but maybe his friends would, no, should understand that he was doing it for a good cause. And, that was to defeat enemies and get stronger.

"It won't affect my light? Will it?" Sora asked, but it sounded more of a demand. He needed to know, Sora knew what would happen when darkness overcomes you, you turn evil. That's what happened to Riku, and Sora wouldn't want that to happen to him.

"Nope." Vanitas lied smoothly.

Sora smiled, "Good. So, when do I start training?" He was relieved that Vanitas wouldn't do anything to him, maybe Sora can actually trust him.

"Tomorrow. I'll notify you. Don't let no one find out about this, got it?" Vanitas ordered, and turned around looking at the opposite direction. Sensing someone messing with his darkness, he felt the barrier close to breaking.

'Fuck. There messing with my dark shield. It's already weakening.' He thought scowling, 'It won't hold for long.' Vanitas already knew who it was, the other teen that Sora hangs out with. How Vanitas deeply despised Riku? He needed to do something so Riku won't interfere with his plans in the near future.

"Listen carefully Sora." He turned to glance at the brunette. "Don't trust no one." Vanitas stated, "Everyone is a traitor. Only trust yourself from now on." No one can know about Vanitas, otherwise he'll never finish his goal. What was his goal?

Sora's smiled faded, trust no one? No one from his friends, not even Riku. Certainly he can trust Riku, right? Well the way Vanitas was looking at him it seemed unlikely.

"Why?" Sora couldn't help, but ask. It seemed stupid, yet slightly unfair. He couldn't keep this big secret from everyone, could he?

Vanitas scowled, "Trust me. Starting from today everyone is an enemy. Don't count on anyone, not even Riku." He stated sternly. Sora was weak when it came to friendships and Vanitas knew it, especially if Riku was in the picture. So Vanitas was going to change that.

Sora wanted to say "Then, why should I trust you," but decided against it because he didn't want to start anything with Vanitas. Especially since Vanitas was going to train him, so he reluctantly agreed.

"...Okay," Sora replied, crestfallen.

* * *

Leon continued attacking and attacking, but no matter how many nobodies he slashed more kept appearing. It seemed no end to this! Why are they here? Certainly they have other places to be, other worlds to attack.

Where's Yuffie? She was supposed to be back by now with back up.

"This is useless," Leon muttered, getting tired from destroying so many nobodies. How much has he killed? Felt like thirty or was it forty, Leon lost count.

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted, running towards Leon with Riku and Mickey right behind her. Summoning there keyblades as they saw many nobodies surrounding Leon.

"Where's Sora?" Riku question as he attacked a nobody. While Mickey leaped, swinging his keyblade across nobodies, easily defeated them as they disappeared.

"He went in there." Leon pointed the direction Sora was in. "But a dark shield was place so there's no way of getting in there." Leon answered, finally relieved that helped arrived and the nobodies have begun to decrease. Keyblades are very strong compared to any ordinary weapons.

Riku finished slicing a nobody before rushing towards the barrier, "It's pure darkness alright. How did Sora get in there?" He frowned, examining the dark shield closely. Was Sora really in there? Riku couldn't help but be worried for him, what if someone was in there with Sora?

"He was looking for enemies to attack, so I told him that this area would be the perfect spot. But, I didn't expect anything or anyone else, but nobodies out here." Leon stated, putting his gunblade over his shoulder. Breathing in and out, the nobodies slightly tired Leon out since he was outnumbered.

Mickey finished the last nobody and then his keyblade vanished, "What do you think is out there, Riku?" Mickey asked, walking closer to the others.

"I don't know? Could it be any of the organization that is with Xehanort?" Riku gripped onto his keyblade, harshly, the thought that Sora could be with one of the members. Memories suddenly flashed in Riku's mind, recalling when Sora got taken and close to becoming a vessel.

Riku lightly groaned, placing his hand over his face. Trying so very hard to push away the memories that haunted him, the time in the dream world. Riku hated it how he would suddenly remember the memories that he wished he could forget. Remembering the pain and agony that he, himself, and Sora suffered back then, especially in the dream world.

"Riku?" Mickey called out, frowning. Riku has been acting strange lately; Mickey had noticed but didn't want to press on about it. Certainly Riku would let him know if something was wrong. "Riku?" He repeated.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, desperately wanting to get inside the dark shield. "Let's break this barrier." Riku quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know, Riku. This darkness is different than anything I have ever encountered. It won't be easy." Mickey began to wonder.

"I have a better idea." Riku gripped onto the keyblade with both hands. Riku closed his eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate on his keyblade. Releasing inner darkness that he deeply holds within, not a lot but just enough to give him the strength he needs to break the barrier.

Mickey gasped, "Riku you shouldn't do it! The darkness can overcome you," Mickey exclaimed, trying to stop Riku from bringing out the darkness, there has to be another way to get inside the dark shield.

Riku ignored Mickey and continued concentrating, sensing the darkness flowing towards the keyblade. Opening his eyes, Riku now can feel the sudden power that was flowing through him, he couldn't help but feel determined.

Raising his keyblade he swung onto the barrier with all his strength, and it worked. The barrier began to crack very lightly, not being able to withstand from the sudden attack.

"It's working," Leon said.

Riku continued to attack the dark shield, swing after swing, more cracks appearing on the barrier. With one last swing, Riku managed to break it.

"It broke!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping up and down in victory. But it was too early to celebrate; now it was time to go find Sora and see if he was alright.

"Let's go find Sora." Mickey said, now being able to get in the other side.

Riku nodded and rushed off first with the others following behind. He wanted to be the first to find Sora, to see if nothing bad had happened to him. Riku was tremendously worried for his best friend.

* * *

Vanitas snarled, "Do you understand?" He folded his arms, waiting for Sora to respond.

"Yes. I won't trust anyone." Sora answered. He started to get angry, and he didn't know why. The fact that Vanitas was telling him to do something that he didn't want to do? Or, the fact that he would feel guilty for keeping this secret? Mostly from Riku.

Then again Riku did betrayed Sora by telling everyone about his nightmares, which crushed Sora. He still can't believe Riku told them, he trusted him, maybe keeping a secret from Riku wouldn't be so bad. After all, it's only fair.

'Don't trust no one', echoed through Sora's mind. It was for the best, even though he felt terrible in the inside.

But, Sora did want to get stronger, and at this point he would do anything to achieve it. Desperate? Perhaps. Although, Sora wouldn't stoop so low as to join the darkness, he wouldn't subject himself to such a thing. Sora was close to being part of the organization's plan due to his mistake of never having any protection against his inner darkness. He'll make sure it will never happen again.

Vanitas nodded, turning around. "I need to get out of here." He summoned a black portal and entered halfway before he spoke, "Don't forget." His voice seemed solemn but it sounded more like a warning.

Then he left, leaving Sora confused.

"Don't forget what?" Sora wondered, suddenly overwhelmed by everything. Feeling relieved that Vanitas was going to train him, yet devastated that he would have to keep this secret to himself. He knew that Vanitas shouldn't be known to anyone, and Sora didn't mind it he was keeping quiet about him. But, keeping the secret about being trained by Vanitas, now that was a different thing.

Someone from the darkness was going to train Sora to make him stronger. No longer needing help from his friends, and lastly, being evenly matched with Riku. Sora wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

"Sora!" Someone shouted out, breaking Sora's inner thoughts as he snapped up to look at the source. Sora's eyes widened when he saw Riku rushing toward him.

"Riku?" Sora blinked, "What are you doing here?" Why was Riku here? Was there an emergency at Radiant Garden?

Then Sora noticed that Mickey, Leon, and Yuffie were right behind him. What happened? Sora was now utterly confused, he scratched behind his neck. "What's goin-"

"Are you okay?!" Riku quickly interrupted him, waiting anxiously for his response. He was beyond worried sick for Sora, his heart beating loudly inside his rib cage. Riku would never forgive himself if something happened to Sora, his best friend.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, Riku." Sora reassured, smiling. But the smile quickly faded when Sora remembered the incident from this morning. Sora glared at Riku and walked passed him towards the others, giving Riku the cold shoulder.

Riku was hurt.

"But something else was here?" Leon inquired, raising his eyebrow in question.

With wide eyes, Sora shook his head. "N-no one.. no was here," he stammered lying. He had to calm himself otherwise it will show that Sora was lying.

Leon frowned, not believing Sora. "Are you sure?" While Riku's expression turned from hurt to grimace, Sora was obviously lying. Who was Sora trying to fool?

"No one! Just a couple of enemies, that's it! I got rid of them easily," Sora countered, snarling. He needed to think of something.

"Sora calm down. We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Yuffie said softly.

"Thanks guy but I'm okay really." Sora made a cheeky grin, finally realizing that his friends just care for his safety and it made Sora happy. "Sorry to worry everyone."

Leon and Yuffie smiled near Sora, even though something odd happened they were relieved that Sora was safe and sound. While Mickey and Riku were couple of feet away watching the others, both seemed deep in thought.

"Something is wrong." Mickey stated, crossing his arms as he glanced at Sora, worriedly.

Riku also watched Sora, seeing him smiling and laughing. He couldn't help but feel awful for the morning incident, Sora was obviously still angry at him.

"This darkness is still present." Mickey said. "Do you think someone is after Sora again?" Riku inquired growling, the thought that Sora can be in danger again.

"It's possible..." Mickey replied sadly.

Riku's blood boiled in anger, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Sora. Riku will protect Sora at all cost, remembering the promise he made to himself yesterday when Sora had the horrible nightmare.

"Then I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Riku answered sternly.

* * *

**Author's Note...** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Stupid writer's block, ughhh... Hate it! But I really wanted to update this chapter because it was two months behind and I updated my other stories, so this chapter was on my list on to finish up. Need ideas, seriously... Anyways, Sora has inner darkness now?! What's Vanitas plan?

Anyways, if this chapter sounds confusing, or you guys don't understand feel free to ask me so I can explain.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	6. Dark Anger

Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

.

'...' Thinking

.

* * *

Sora was pacing around his room, deep in thought. After the Radiant Garden's incident it felt as if Sora was being watched. 'Maybe I'm imagining it. There's no reason for them to spy on me, right?' Sora groaned. He was being paranoid and its all Vanitas' fault when he told Sora not to trust anyone.

He couldn't help but feel furious, and he didn't know for which reason? For Riku or Vanitas? Or, everyone giving him secret glances, it was giving him a weird feeling in the inside.

Suddenly a knock interrupted Sora's thoughts, looking at the door he debated if he should open it. He knew who it was already... Riku. He has been trying hard to talk to Sora all day, but Riku was only receiving the cold shoulder.

"I can't let this go on," Sora muttered, he was a forgiving person and Riku was just trying to help. Opening the door, he gasped when Sora saw Riku's wounds on his arms and face. Many cuts and gashes from different sizes were inflicted on him. "Riku?! Are you okay?" Swiftly grabbing him by the wrist and ordered Riku to sit on his bed so Sora can examine him closely.

"What happened?" Sora asked concern, gently placing his hands on Riku's slim cheekbones.

"A mission gone wrong." Riku admitted shortly. Relieved that Sora was talking to him again. Not being able to hear his best friend's voice hurt him, and Sora avoiding him all day crushed Riku.

"Did you use cure?" Riku shook his head.

Sora blinked, eyeing his injuries up close. How can Riku not use cure? Look at him! "What? Why not? Let me cast a-"

"No." Riku interrupted Sora, swatting his hands away. "I don't want cure cast on me. Leave it like this." He requested, averting his eyes from Sora.

"Why...? It hurts to see you like this." Sora was confused. Riku would never get hurt in battle even if it went wrong, he would always find a way to stop the enemy. So, why was today any different? Sora could only think of one thing.

"I deserve this." Riku replied, half-heartedly. Throughout the day Riku couldn't think straight or even focus on anything as he was trying to think of a way to apologize to Sora. The cold shoulder was killing him.

Bingo. The brunette figured, suddenly guilt washed over him as well. He was acting like a rebellious child throwing a tantrum and ignoring everyone. Sora didn't want to act like that; he was just really hurt that Riku betrayed him.

"You don't deserve anything." Sora stated as he narrowed his eyes. "I should be the one apologizing..." His gaze soften, "I'm sorry, Riku, for avoiding you all day. I shouldn't have act like a big baby about it. I'm sorry."

Slowly Riku looked up, "Don't, I deserve it-"

"NO! You don't!" Sora exclaimed, gritting his teeth. Riku was taken aback for a moment then asked, "Were you angry I told everyone?" His eyes pierced through Sora, the room suddenly feeling dark and solemn.

"I was," Sora admitted, "But, you were only doing what was best for me and for that I'm grateful. I'm not mad anymore, Riku. I forgive you," He softly smiled. And just like that, the tension was gone.

Closing his eyes, Riku took let out a sigh, "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." And it was the truth. Riku felt better knowing that they were making amends.

"Now can I cast you a cure?" Sora asked, grinning.

Riku wanted to say no still, but in reality he couldn't. Not with Sora grinning brightly at him, he could never say no to a face like that. "Alright."

Casting a cure on Riku, Sora watched as the gashes disappeared instantly. Riku was good as new again, much to Sora's relief. "There, all better."

Riku softly smiled, "Thanks."

It was quiet for a moment before Riku asked a serious question. "What happened in Radiant Garden's?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened," Sora claimed, huffing. He didn't like the thought of lying but it had to be done. "You don't trust me, Riku?" Sora inquired as he glared at him, a sudden raw emotion boiling up inside him.

The atmosphere suddenly became heavy, anger lacing through Sora's tone. Riku was mildly surprised, Sora was never this defensive before and certainly the anger was something new. Riku was merely asking an innocent question, he wasn't interrogating him.

"Of course, I do. What's wrong with you? You're acting very... different," Riku stated. Is Sora still mad at him? They just forgave each other. But, the anger... Sora wouldn't snap at Riku in such an aggressive way.

Sora was taken aback, "I'm fine. It's you who has been acting different! Always going on missions, avoiding me?! You make me feel like a plague every time you do that. I try my hardest to pretend that its nothing and you're simply busy, but its not working. At least not anymore." He scoffed, admitting his inner feelings that he kept for so long inside. A part of him wanted nothing to be said but another part of him wanted to just spill it out.

"What?" Riku frowned, "Sora, I-"

Chuckling, Sora crossed his arms, "Go ahead, make an excuse like always." Suddenly Sora blinked, confused. Where did that come from? It wasn't him, well, Sora said it but it wasn't him. Realizing everything he just said made him feel like an asshole, this was just what he would think and how he really felt. But, it wasn't meant to be spoken. Ever.

"Riku... I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Sora apologized, rubbing his arms awkwardly.

Riku remained quiet for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. He was shock and speechless, he felt as if he was stabbed in the heart. Did Sora really feel that way? True, Riku was always busy with missions, but that was only because he was the keyblade master and has a lot of responsibilities. He assumed Sora would understand, but apparently not.

"Well, I'm sorry that saving the worlds is not important to you. I thought you would understand but I guess not," Riku countered, gritting his teeth slightly. Sora was acting childish and it was Riku's turn to be the mature one, then again he was always the mature one.

Deep down Sora was hurt by the comment, he did understand. That's why he wants to get stronger to match with Riku, to help him with saving the worlds so Riku wouldn't have to do it by himself. That was also a reason he wanted to be a keyblade master.

"Why are we even best friends?! After all, Mickey is your best friend since you guys go to missions together," once again Sora slipped out another truth that was supposed to be hidden deep in his mind. What's going on with him?

Riku growled, now he was pissed. He grabbed Sora's shirt-jacket and brought him closer so that their faces were inches away. But, Sora felt indifferent, he wasn't intimidated and he wasn't going to apologize for anything. It was the truth, after all.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better stop saying nonsense, or else." Riku warned as he glared directly at Sora's blue orbs, not once breaking his gaze.

Sora felt Riku's warm breath hitting him, he scowled that his supposed best friend was threatening him. Although, he knew it wasn't true, Riku was bluffing and Sora was going to call out on it.

"You wouldn't lay a finger on me," Sora declared, smirking.

Riku snarled and raised his clenched fist in air; Sora didn't so much as flinch. Not afraid of what was coming to him. Riku paused, his fist not moving an inch, he couldn't do it... Sora was right. Riku would never hurt his best friend for no reason, even if he was being an asshole. At least he thought.

"I'm waiting."

Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sora would never say that. It's as if he was another person? At first Riku assumed Roxas was the one saying this nonsense, but Roxas is locked deep inside Sora's mind. And, he would fight back, not provoke it.

Letting go of Sora, Riku stood up from the bed and left the room, slamming the door in the process. He needed to get away from Sora, or else he would really hurt him if Sora would continue provoking him.

Suddenly Sora's eyes widened, what just happened? He couldn't control what he was saying, he never wished to hurt Riku. "What's happening to me?" he questioned to himself, he fell on his knees at the floor as he gripped his spikes. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Hmm. I see my extra boost is working already," Vanitas said, leaning against the wall. Having a kick seeing Sora suffer as he smirked.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "What did you do to me?!" He demanded, rising from the floor swiftly. "What's happening!?"

"Your inner darkness is coming out. You're welcome." Vanitas popped his knuckles and walked around the room.

"What? I don't have inner darkness," Sora exclaimed as he eyed Vanitas.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Think about it Sora, I came out from your heart so what does that tell you?" He continued moving around the room, circling around Sora mostly, wanting to see him tremble from his presence.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Did you honestly believe that all you were was light? Everyone has darkness in them, no one can escape it, it's something that's just born within you. You can't avoid it. No one is pure, not even the princesses of light. You need darkness to balance the light." Vanitas explained, trying to make Sora believe that what the others told him was half the truth.

Sora gaped, everything Vanitas said made sense. Sora was taught that light was stronger and more powerful than any darkness. But, what if in reality it's just as equal and needed to balance each other? To prevent chaos or something bigger.

"I don't want it then! Take it back," Sora hissed, "I don't need your help."

Vanitas laughed coldheartedly. "Are you stupid? You can't take it back, it's already too late. The darkness is already in your veins pumping through your heart as we speak," he stated.

"Then I don't want anything to do with you, or your training!" Sora marched towards the door, "I'm going to go ask for help to get rid of this-" He was slammed towards the wall with full force as Vanitas held a good grip onto his neck, slightly digging his digits into his tan skin.

"You're not to say a word. We had a deal," Vanitas growled, showing his sharp canine. "Nothing is wrong with having a little darkness. I don't see what the big deal is, you act like someone is out to get you." Well, it wasn't a lie.

Sora tried to pry Vanitas' hand but to no avail, he was twice as strong as Sora. "You don't understand! I don't want to feel the pain Riku felt. I don't want to suffer the same fate. Turning against everyone, watch everyone fear you. I don't want that!" Gasping for air as Vanitas tightened his hold.

Hearing his pleading, Vanitas paused and let go of his hold on Sora. In a way he felt sympathy for the boy, Sora wasn't used to darkness and was terrified by it. As for Vanitas who was raised in darkness and used as a tool for master Xehanort's plan, that was the only thing Vanitas was good at and wanted to excel at.

Sora slid down the wall, coughing and gasping as he regained his breath, letting oxygen coursed through his throat again. Touching his neck to soothe the spot where he was clawed at.

"Just trust me," Vanitas declared, "You'll get what you want and I'll get what I want. Its a win win. But, if you keep whining and complaining you won't succeed. Do as I say and you'll _match_," his fingers made quotations marks, "against your friend Riku."

Narrowing his eyes Sora hesitated once again. As much as he didn't want any evil or darkness within him, Sora wanted to get stronger; a goal that he so desperately wanted to accomplish and he will do it. At any cost.

"Fine," Sora reluctantly huffed, defeated. Slowly rising up to regain his balance. Why does Vanitas have to be so aggressive?

Vanitas smirked, "Believe me. You'll be stronger than everyone here soon."

Not saying a word Sora averted his gaze, feeling guilty for ever agreeing to this deal. How can he do such a thing? Then again, another part of him was saying "Just do it. You'll beat Riku, after all," Sora knew that his inner darkness would slowly turn him to someone he doesn't want to be.

"I'll make sure you're under control," Vanitas seemed amused as he watched Sora slowly lose himself to his inner turmoil.

Suddenly Sora snapped his head towards him; he looked for a moment different. As if he was in a trance or not fully himself at the moment.

"You-" Sora halted as he gritted his teeth feeling a jolt of pain inflicted in his body. He doesn't know how much time he has with the body, the darkness was preventing him from coming out and as well as harming him. He had to tell Vanitas something before he goes back into Sora's mind.

Vanitas paused, flabbergasted. He senses something different about Sora, the way he looked at him. No way... It couldn't be? Could it?

"I'm going to defeat you..." Sora uttered out, trying his hardest not to wince in pain. The darkness has gotten stronger than he remembered, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise?" Vanitas chuckled cold-heartedly, walking closer to Sora, or should he say the other part of Sora.

"Long time no see, Ventus."

* * *

**Author's Note...** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm so sorry that it has been four moths since I updated this story. My deepest apologizes... I have been having writer's block badly with this story. But one night an idea popped into me, and I just typed everything and tada. Since I'm behind I'll get started on the next chapter to make up for it. On other note, Sora now has darkness in his system! What will he do now?

Anyways, if this chapter sounds confusing, or you guys don't understand feel free to ask me so I can explain.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations, if I hadn't already thought of the idea though.

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


End file.
